hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Quest-Liste nach Kapiteln
Prolog *Ein Trank für Triss - A Potion for Triss *Berengars Geheimnis - Berengar’s Secret *Verteidigung von Kaer Morhen - Defending Kaer Morhen *Faustkampf (Eskel) *Geheimnisse der Hexer – Witcher's secrets Kapitel 1 Hauptquests *Die Spur der Salamandra – The Salamander's Tail *Von Monstren und Menschen – Of Monsters and Men *Fremde in der Nacht – Strangers in the Night Fortlaufende Quests *Ein Würfelspiel – A game of Dice (Anfänger) *Faustkampf (Fettfried - Fat Fred) *Berengars Geheimnis – Berengar's secret *Gesucht – Wanted *Geheimnisse der Hexer – Witcher's secrets Nebenquests *Begrabene Erinnerungen – Buried Memories *Geheimer Garten – The Secret Garden *Heiße Kartoffel – Hot Potato *Nachtigall verspätet sich – She's no Early Bird *Last der Vergangenheit – Dead hand of the Past *Rassisten – Racists Verträge *Der Bargest-Vertrag *Der Ertrunkenen-Vertrag *Der Ghul-Vertrag (1) Trophäen *König der Gruft (Ozzrel) – King of the Crypt *Das Ungeheuer des Sees (Nadir) – The monster of the lake Tipps & Tricks *Geralt kann im Gasthaus einen Trunkenbold unterm Tisch trinken. Als Belohnung übergibt der besiegte Kampftrinker ihm das Buch Foliant der Angst und des Schreckens, Band 1, das Informationen über Ghule und Graveire enthält. *Ein Reisender (der wie Odo aussieht) auf dem Weg zwischen dem Gasthaus und dem Dorf erkennt Geralt wieder. Er erinnert sich an einen Auftrag, den Geralt für ihn erledigt hat und dass er ihm noch Geld schuldet. Er bezahlt Geralt 100 Orens. *Eine arme Frau, die durch die Straßen des Dorfes läuft gibt Geralt für das Elixier Weiße Möwe den Ring des Ewigen Feuers, den Geralt bei Odo, Mikul und Haren Brogg vorzeigen muss, um deren Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Der Ring ist ansonsten auch vom Geistlichen erhältlich. *Alte Leute sind sehr mitteilsam. Wenn Geralt ihnen zu essen gibt, geben manche ihm ihr Wissen weiter. Gesprächsthema Ertrunkene: Alchemie Einträge im Journal über Ginaz-Säure, Hirn eines Ertrunkenen, Leichengift. Außerdem Ektoplasma, Werwolfspelz, und Monstrositätenlymphe für noch mehr Nahrungsmittel. Gesprächsthema Ghule entlockt ihnen noch einen Journaleintrag über Balissafrucht. Frauengeschichten *Vesna Hood *Bäuerin *Abigail Kapitel 2 Fortlaufende Quests *Ein Würfelspiel, (Anfänger, Profis) *Faustkampf (Butterbohn - Butter Bean) *Heiße Kartoffel *Berengars Geheimnis *Gesucht *Geheimnisse der Hexer Hauptquests *Vizima vertraulich - Vizima Confidential *Unter der Oberfläche – What Lies Beneath *Der Komplize als Zeuge – The Crown Witness *Anatomie des Verbrechens – Anatomy of a Crime *Die Große Flucht - Prison Break *Mysteriöser Turm – Mysterious Tower *Tongruben (Quest)– Clay Pits *Der Bewahrer – The Sentry *Die Monolithen - Monoliths Nebenquests *Gedächtnis einer Klinge – Memory of a Blade *Die Dankbarkeit des Totengräbers -A Gravedigger's Gratitude *Ein alter Freund – Old Friend of Mine *Leichte Mädchen – Working Girls *Ratte – The Rat *Ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Wein – A Most Uncommon Wine *Das Spukhaus – A Ghost Story *Sicherer Hafen – Save Haven *Das rastlose Gespenst – A Restless Ghost *Pilgerfahrt - A Pilgrimage *Kannibale - The Cannibal *Blumen und Gold – Flowers and Gold *Das verlorene Lamm – A Lost Lamb *Sein Gewicht in Gold – Worth Its Weight in Gold *Aufklärung – Force Recon *Wer es findet, dem gehört es – Finders Keepers *Weit weg von Zuhause – A Long Way From Home Verträge *Der Wolf-Vertrag – The Wolf Contract *Der Hunde-Vertrag – The Dog Catcher of Vizima *Der Ertrunkene-Tote-Vertrag – The Drowned Dead Contract *Der Echinops-Vertrag – The Echinops Contract *Der Alghul-Vertrag – The Alghoul Contract Trophäen *Gorgo (Trophäe) (Die Bestie aus den Kloaken) – The Beast of the Sewers *Coccacidium (Die blutrünstige Pflanze) – Bloodthirsty Vegetation Tipps & Tricks *In den Kloaken findet Geralt die Leiche eines Ritters, der einen Brief und einen Schlüssel bei sich hat. Der Schlüssel passt zu einem der verschlossenen Gitter in der Nähe, hinter dem sich das geheime Versteck des Kultes der Löwenkopfspinne befindet. Es handelt sich hier nicht um eine Quest, obwohl alles danach aussieht. In dem Versteck lassen sich aber ein paar nette Beutestücke finden (und Erfahrungspunkte in Form von Kultisten), ein Besuch lohnt sich also. *Wenn Geralt den Hehler Thaler unter den Tisch trinkt, bekommt er von diesem ein Buch über den redanischen Geheimdienst. Das Buch wiederum kann er bei Pechschwarz gegen den Ring des Propheten Majoran eintauschen. Trägt er diesen Ring beim Betreten von Shanis Haus, gehören alle Probleme mit ihrer Großmutter der Vergangenheit an. *Einer der Druiden im Druidenhain verrät das Rezept für den Trank Weide. *Einer der Ziegelbrenner im Dorf in den Sümpfen verrät Geralt das Rezept für Parfüm. Er tut das allerdings erst, nachdem Geralt Vaska versprochen hat, trotz anfänglicher Fehlschläge weiter nach dem vermissten Jungen zu suchen (siehe Quest Das verlorene Lamm). Um das Rezept zu bekommen, muss Geralt außerdem zunächst die angebotene Belohnung von 100 Orons ablehnen. Frauengeschichten *Morenn *Klatschbase *Shani *Halbelfin *Prostituierte Kapitel 3 Fortlaufende Quests *Mysteriöser Turm *Das verlorene Lamm *Berengars Geheimnis *Geheimnisse der Hexer *Gesucht *Ein Würfelspiel (Profis, Trickser) – The Sharper *Faustkampf (Andreas Gablodda) Hauptquests *Ein feudaler Empfang – A Posh Reception *Schloss und Schlüssel – Lock and Key *Der Spur folgen – Following the Thread *Die Vizima-Verbindung – The Viziman Connection *Erntezeit – Reaping Time *Diplomatie und Jagd – Diplomacy and Hunting *Unverziehen – The Unforgiven *Die Quelle – The Source *Yaevinns Helden – Gold Rush Nebenquests *Die besorgte Krankenschwester – Medic in Distress * Tot und begraben – Six Feet Under *Echos von gestern – Echoes of Yesterday *Spiel der Macht – All the King's Men *Persönlichkeit - Identity *Rittersporns Laute – Dandelion's Lute *Blauauge – Blue Eyes *Der Ring – The Ring *Es wird überhaupt nicht wehtun – Won't hurt a Bit *Die Schöne und das Biest – Beauty and the Beast Verträge *Der Archespor-Vertrag – The Archespore Contract *Der Ertrunkene-Tote-Vertrag - The Drowned Dead Contract *Der Ghul-Vertrag (2) – The Ghoul Contract *Der Graveir-Vertrag – The Graveir Contract *Der Gorgo-Vertrag – The Cockatrice Contract *Der Flatterer-Vertrag – The Fleder Contract *Der Kikimoren-Vertrag – The Kikimore Contract *Der Wyvern-Vertrag – The Wyvern Contract Trophäen *Die räuberische Wyvern (Königswyver Moa) – The Predatory Wyvern *Weißer Fangzahn (Wolfsmutter Woref) – White Fang Tipps & Tricks *Auf dem Bankett im oberen Stockwerk des Neu-Narakort lernt Geralt den Ritter Erkyn von Blunt kennen, der angeblich ein Schweigegelübde abgelegt hat. Wenn er es schafft, den Ritter unter den Tisch zu trinken, bekommt er einen interessanten Ring dafür. *Ein Besuch beim Alchemisten in der Manufaktur kann sich lohnen. Im Tausch gegen ein rotes Meteoritenerz erhält Geralt ein Buch, außerdem kann er den Alchemisten mit seinem Wissen beeindrucken und dafür einige Rezepte bekommen. *Der Chefchemiker im Versteck der Salamandra in den Kloaken überlässt Geralt das Rezept für Petri's Zaubertrank, wenn dieser den Banditen nicht verrät, dass er den Chemiker bei einem Nickerchen erwischt hat. *Die Kellnerin im Neu-Narakort ist sehr gesprächig. Unter anderem beglückt sie Geralt mit einer langen Geschichte über ihre Großmutter. Wenn Geralt sich das Geplapper geduldig bis zum Ende anhört, wird er mit dem Rezept für Teufelsbovist belohnt. Außerdem kann er von der Kellnerin das Rezept für Frauentränen bekommen, wenn er ihr die Handschuhe einer adligen Dame ersetzt, die sie versehentlich ruiniert hat. *Wer vorhat, Shani zu erobern, aber zu geizig ist, um den silbernen Bernsteinring zu kaufen, den sie haben will, der findet einen solchen bei der Leiche des Kuriers im Sumpf. *Nachdem Geralt in der Quest Das verlorene Lamm Vaska erzählt, dass die Dryaden nicht schuld sind am Verschwinden des Kindes, kann Geralt einen namenlosen Ziegelbrenner in Vaskas Hütte ansprechen. Dieser bietet ihm aus Dankbarkeit 100 Orens. Geralt muss ablehnen und der Ziegelbrenner schenkt ihm für Geralts Bescheidenheit das Rezept für Parfüm. Dieser Ziegelbrenner ist auch außerhalb der Hütte zu finden. Frauengeschichten * Triss Merigold oder Shani * Prinzessin Adda * Rosalind Pankiera * Blauauge * eine Angestellte im Rathaus von Vizima * Kurtisane * die Vampirinnen im Haus der Königin der Nacht * eine Edelfrau im Händlerbezirk Kapitel 4 Fortlaufende Quests *Berengars Geheimnis *Pfad des Schicksals - The Paths of Destiny *Geheimnisse der Hexer *Persönlichkeit *Ein Würfelspiel (Trickser) *Faustkampf (Der Fels) Hauptquests *Wellen - Ripples *Rüstung (Quest) - Armor *Alvin (Quest) - Alvin *Die Hitze des Tages - The Heat of the Day *Freie Elfen – Free Elves Nebenquests *Alte Gewohnheiten sind schwer zu ändern – Old Habits Die Hard *Tägliches Brot – Daily Bread *Kleine Drangsale – Small Problems *Jagd auf die Wilde Jagd – Hunting the Wild Hunt *Versuchung – Temptation Verträge *Der Basilisk-Vertrag – The Basilisk Contract *Der Alp-Vertrag – The Alp Contract *Der Wyvernei-Vertrag – The Royal Wyvern Contract *Der Riesentausendfüßler-Vertrag – The Giant Centipede Contract *Der Verschlinger-Vertrag – The Devourer Contract Trophäen *Teju, der Wodjanoi-Priester – The Vodyan priest *Ureus, der alte Zemetaure – Ancient cementaur Tipps & Tricks *Den Tagebucheintrag über Mittagserscheinungen kann Geralt bekommen, wenn er sich mit einem der alten Bauern in Trübwasser unterhält. *Den Tagebucheintrag über Wodjanoi kann Geralt von der Wirtin im Dorfgasthaus bekommen, wenn er sie über die Geschichte des Ortes befragt. *Die Gruft in den Feldern ist ein guter Ort, um Erfahrungspunkte zu sammeln. Die Untoten, die die Gruft bevölkern, tauchen einige Zeit nach jeder Säuberungsaktion wieder auf. *Eine Bäuerin im Dorf möchte von Geralt Parfüm. Falls Geralt das Rezept noch nicht kennt, kann er trotzdem das Parfüm herstellen (Je ein Teil Vitriol, Äther und Quebrith sowie normaler Starker Alkohol als Basis). Wenn er den so gebrauten "unbekannten Trank" an die Bäuerin weitergibt, erscheint das Rezept für Parfüm im Tagebuch. *Von einer weiteren Bäuerin (grünes Kleid, weiße Haube) bekommt im Gegenzug für einen Schal für Ihre Tochter erst das Rezept für den Trank "weißer Honig", wenn man sie anschließend noch einmal anklickt Infos über diverse Kräuter dieser Region. *Der Wirt im Dorfgasthaus erzählt Geralt eine Geschichte über eine Prinzessin. Es handelt sich hier um Ciri. Frauengeschichten *Celina *eine Bäuerin in Trübwasser *eine Elfin in der Höhle am Seeufer *Herrin des Sees Kapitel 5 Fortlaufende Quests *Rüstung: : Ein gnomisches Gerät - Gnomish device (Scoia'teal) : Eine magische Formel – A magic formula (neutral) : St. Gregors Litanei (Quest) - Saint Gregory's Litany (Orden der Flammenrose) *Geheimnisse der Hexer *Berengars Geheimnis *Persönlichkeit *Es wird überhaupt nicht wehtun *Ein Würfelspiel (Legende) *Faustkampf (Zdenek) Hauptquests *Ihre Majestät, die Striege - Her Highness the Striga *Flucht aus dem Ghetto - Hope Burns Bright (verbündet mit Scoia'tael) *Die reinigende Flamme - The Flame that Cleanses (verbündet mit Orden) *Unter brennendem Himmel - Under a Fiery Sky (neutral) *Süße Rache – Sweet Revenge Nebenquests *Samt und Gold – Mud and Velvet * (inoffizielle Quest) Der grüne Protestmarsch ‎- The Green March Verträge *Der Bloedzuiger-Vertrag - The Bloedzuiger Contract *Der Bruxa-Vertrag – The Bruxa Contract *Der Erscheinung-Vertrag – The Wraith Contract *Der Garkin-Vertrag – The Garkain Contract *Der Zemetaur-Vertrag - The Cemetaur Contract Trophäen *Blutschwinge (Garkin Vesper) - Bloodwing *Die Vampirin aus den Sümpfen (Bruxa Lilly) – The Vampiress of the Swamp Frauengeschichten Im fünften Kapitel hat Geralt nur einmal Gelegenheit zu einem erotischen Abenteuer - schließlich befinden wir uns mitten im Krieg. Mit wem er sich einlassen kann, hängt davon ab, für welche Seite er sich entschieden hat: *Rayla (verbündet mit Orden) *Toruviel (verbündet mit Scioa'tael) *zwei Krankenschwestern (neutral) Tipps und Tricks *Es gibt im fünften Kapitel nur einmal, nämlich ganz zu Anfang, die Möglichkeit, auf Geralts Lager zuzugreifen. Sobald Geralt den Deich verlassen hat, muss er für den Rest des Kapitels ohne Lager auskommen. Man sollte also entsprechend planen und alles, was man benötigt, aus dem Lager nehmen, bevor man Alt-Vizima betritt. *Die Druiden in der Druidenhöhle im Sumpf bereiten sich trotz Bürgerkrieg auf einen Protestmarsch vor. Wenn Geralt bei den Vorbereitungen hilft, bekommt er dafür Tränke. *Der Weg durch die Barrieren in Alt-Vizima ist nicht immer gut zu erkennen. Im Zweifelsfall hilft Aard oft weiter. Epilog *Asche von Vizima - The Ashes of Vizima *Geheimnisse der Hexer – Witcher's Secrets *Eisige Spiegelungen – Frozen Reflections Kategorie:The Witcher Quests Kategorie:Spoiler ar:مهمات الويتشر cs:Úkoly el:Αποστολές en:The Witcher quests es:Misiones de The Witcher fr:Quêtes dans The Witcher it:Lista delle missioni per Capitolo pl:Zadania ru:Квесты (Ведьмак)